Partners
by svuforever27
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are partnered by Cragen Elliot isn't too happy but soon discovers that he and Olivia have a lot in common and maybe they could go further than just friends. But what happens when a rapist out for blood takes on the SVU squad. Will they need to delve deep into Olivia's dark past to find the answer? Read and find out! And be sure to REEEEEEEEVIEWWWWW!
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone we have a new detective since we're down in numbers" he said and Elliot rolled his eyes. "Her name's Olivia and she's going to be partnered with you Elliot" he said and now Elliot was even more annoyed.

"Hey you never know Elliot she could be the next misses Stabler" Munch joked.

"Shut up John" Elliot said getting annoyed. Just then Olivia entered and Elliot stared at her wide eyed.

"Everyone this is Olivia" Cragen said.

"You're not telling me to shut up now are you?" Munch asked with a smirk. Elliot continued to stare and try to take this in. He looked her up and down a few times and she noticed too.

"Oh I'm sorry are you looking for something" she asked walking past him towards Cragen. "I'm sorry I'm late caption but I had something I needed to take care of" she said.

"That's fine. There isn't much activity right now anyway" Cragen said. He got everyone to introduce themselves and Olivia took a seat, across from Elliot at her new desk.

"So how long've you been working here?" Olivia asked trying to ignore Elliot's dead stare.

"Long enough to know you won't last a day" he said before looking back down. Olivia just continued on, what he said had hurt her but she was good at hiding her emotions. A young girl ran into the squad crying and covered in blood, she looked to be only about 11 and it was obvious she had been raped. Elliot rushed over to her but that made her worse.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed and Olivia got up and walked over.

"Hey shhh it's OK. This is Elliot and I'm Olivia, we won't hurt you" she said softly and the girl continued to cry. "I'll tell you what. How about you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up so I can take you home" she said softly and the young girl shook her head.

"N-no he'll hurt me" she said in tears.

"Who'll hurt you sweetheart?" Olivia asked.

"M-my dad" she said before starting to breath heavy.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he never hurts you again. We can put him in jail" Olivia said and the girl hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered. Olivia drove the girl to the hospital and went back to the squad to write up her DD5s for the case.

"Good job Olivia" Cragen said and Olivia thanked him.

"Wow your first case open and shut" Munch said nodding.

"Nice work babygirl" Fin said and Elliot just glared. He didn't except this he didn't want Olivia as a partner.

**Elliot's POV. **

Everyone has already become BFFs with Olivia and she's only been here a day. She can't be my partner, she's weak. She would never be able to have my back out in the field I'd have to teach her how to get things done and I don't have time for that. Now don't get me wrong she does look like she can hold her own. But what does that matter if she's clueless at everything else. I am surprised she got that little girl to talk. There's something unusual about her that draws me in. She's very beautiful but that isn't very good when you're surrounded by rapists. Is it?

** 2 days later - Nobody's POV. **

The team had a new case and Elliot and Olivia were told they needed a confession to close the case. "Why do you rape children and old ladies... What you can't get it up for a real woman?" Elliot asked.

"Hey why don't you leave me alone with your partner here and we'll find out" he said seductively.

"No see Johnny it doesn't work that way" Olivia said shaking her head and sitting beside him. "You chose those victims because you're weak, you can't control women so you go after children. Right? The old lady was just to prove a point but no she fought back so you killed her" Olivia said slamming her hand down on the table.

"Alright sweetheart control me" he whispered. "Or better yet let me control you" he whispered. Elliot was about to hit the guy but Olivia stopped him.

"You're not gonna control me. He is" she said standing in front of Elliot.

"He won't. You're his mommy he'll just cry in the corner while I do you across the table" he whispered and Olivia laughed.

"Oh really?" she asked. Elliot put his arms around her waste. "Seems like he's in control to me. A real man" she said and this angered Johnny.

"You stop that" he said getting frustrated. Elliot kissed Olivia's neck softly.

"Mmmm... That's it control me" she whispered and Johnny's hands tightened as he held the table.

"Alright whadda you wanna know I'll tell you" he said but Elliot and Olivia didn't stop. "Alright! I raped those girls. I raped them all. I even killed that old lady! I pushed her down the stairs" he said and Elliot pulled away.

"Thank you Johnny" Olivia smirked and walked out.

"Did you just..." Fin trailed.

"It was strictly professional" Olivia said sitting back at her desk.

"Professional my ass" Fin muttered as he walked off. Olivia couldn't help but smile as she filled out her DD5s. She packed up and decided to head home when Elliot stopped her.

"Look... I wanted to apologise for how I was acting I was unfair to you and... You're actually a pretty good detective" he said and Olivia smiled.

"So are you" she said getting into the elevator.

"Well... Me and the guys are going out for beers if you wanna tag along?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure why not. I haven't met Brian yet so.. I guess I'll go - is it true that he's a perv?" she asked.

"Yes" Elliot laughed before turning serious. "He tried to get lucky with a rape victim" Elliot said seeming disgusted.

"OK that's just wrong. Seriously wrong" she said shaking her head. They got off the elevator and said their goodbyes. It had only been two days and Elliot already felt closer to Olivia. Like they'd been friends for years. He did feel guilty about how he had acted but half of his squad were gone undercover and she just showed up.

They got to the bar and started off with a couple of beers before going onto downing shots. "Wow Liv you're not a very light drinker are you?" Elliot asked.

"Practice makes perfect" she said jokingly before ordering another drink. They continued to drink late into the night and by 4:30am. Olivia had passed out atat a booth. Elliot saw Brian being a little too close and personal so he walked over and punched him in the face. "Come on Liv" he said taking her in his arms.

"Huh? What..." she trailed and her speech was slurred.

"I'm taking you home" Elliot said.

"OK" Olivia said wrapping her arms around him. He got a taxi to her apartment and carried her inside. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He walked to the couch and passed out. The whole time he dreamed about what happened in interrogation. It dawned on him. He wondered what it'd be like if they went further. What if it was more than an act ... How did Olivia feel about the situation? He needed to know, but she's only known him 3 days how could he ask her something like that?

Olivia awoke early the next morning, she got up and almost had a heart attack when she saw Elliot up and about the place. "You scared me" she said shakily.

"Sorry, I was looking for any signs of food but it looks like no one has lived here awhile" he said jokingly.

"There's this great invention called takeout, you should try it sometime" she said sarcastically. "What happened last night? I've got a bunch of texts from Fin asking if I'm OK?" she questioned and Elliot sighed.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Don't remember what? What happened" she panicked in reply.

"Brian tried to take advantage of you so I punched him in the face, got kicked out and then took you home and I guess I crashed out on your couch" he explained and she nodded slowly and texted Fin back. She headed to work and when she saw Brian she felt her anger get the best of her. She approached him slowly and he just smirked at her.

"Changed your mind?" he asked and she laughed.

"That's for trying to take advantage of me" she said slapping across the face. "And this... Well this was just for fun" she said slapping him again. Fin and Munch bursted out laughing but Olivia just sat at her desk. Elliot got in a bit later than her and so she went to get him coffee. When she returned he was standing at her desk looking at a picture of her mother.

"What're you doing?" she snapped.

"I was looking for your DD5s... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... Is she your mother" he asked and Olivia nodded putting the picture in the bottom drawer of her desk. "Why don't you leave it out it's nice" he said and Olivia looked at him seriously.

"My mother's dead and I prefer it that way" she said getting up and walking to the cribs. Elliot quickly followed not meaning to offend her.

"Liv I didn't mean to..."

"I know. It's fine. I'm fine" she said not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Is she the reason you came here?" he asked and Olivia nodded but didn't speak. "Did the ever catch the guy? Was there evidence" he asked and Olivia's lip began to quiver. "I'm sorry is this too personal for you?" he asked and that was it. He broke her. Tears streamed her face "I'm the evidence" she said and now Elliot felt awful. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry" he said and she pulled away.

"Me too" she said going to leave but he caught her by the hand to stop her and that's when he noticed the scar.

"What's this?" he asked protectively.

"It happened along time ago" she said pulling away from his tight hold.

"How?" he asked having two thoughts, one was self harm but it looked different and the othef was, someone else had caused it.

"I was 15... and she had one of her episodes, she was drunk and was having flashbacks of the rape. So she picked up the bottle and tried to hit me over the head with it but I used my hand to block myself" she said looking down. Elliot turned his back to her and slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal a scar on his lower back.

"My dad hit me too" he said before facing her again.

"I'm an idiot" Olivia said sitting on a bunk. "What? Why?" Elliot asked sitting beside her.

"I wouldn't even be here if he hadn't raped her" she said.

"Well you're here now" Elliot said.

"Yeah... Well now you know" she said getting up and walking out leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts.

**I kinda got writers block on my other story and also I'm on wattpaf and I've been falling behind on my updates on there too so sorry. BUT ANYWAY! I hope you liked please review and lemme know what your thoughts are. Also I was wondering should I bring in Amaro, Rollins and Carisi? Lemme know! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Since their talk in the cribs Elliot and Olivia had become even closer than what they already were. Now several months on, Olivia had adjusted completely to the ways of the squad.

"I don't see how she could live with that" Fin said as he entered the squad, he was working a different case from Liv and El so she tried to block them out.

"Who would keep a child conceived by rape?" John asked and Elliot could see the anger in Olivia's eyes.

"Maybe you should have this conversation somewhere else" he said giving them the death glare.

"Wow. Easy we're allowed talk about our cases too man it's a public squad room" he said before turning back to Munch.

"I dunno I just can't see it working out. If she keeps that baby now it'll be a constant reminder of her attack" he said and Olivia's hands tightened.

"Well if it were my ex wife I'd tell her to get it aborted" Fin said and Olivia put her hands to her head in frustration

"It's a burden no one should have to carry" Munch went on and Olivia closed her eyes tightly. "All they need is the DNA evidence they could just get that after the abortion" he said and he was crossing the line.

"Yeah but they've gotta be seriously messed up right. I mean if my father was a rapist I'd hate myself man" Fin said and John nodded in agreement. That was it Olivia couldn't bare it anymore.

"WELL HOW'RE YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!" she blurted out she ran out of the squad in tears.

"Liv wait!" Elliot called after her but she was gone.

"You idiots!" he yelled turning to face them.

"Was it something I said?" John asked.

"It was everything you said!" Elliot yelled.

"Take it easy, so she doesn't believe in abortion no big deal" Fin said shrugging.

"It is a big deal if you're the product of rape. I told you guys to stop! Do you know how sensitive she is about this! And you know what she does hate herself so hearing someone else talk about it isn't gonna help the situation is it!" he yelled, so loud that it even got Cragen's attention. He stormed out of the squad room after Olivia. He went to the cribs knowing it was the nearest place for her to hide. When he walked in he saw her sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest in tears. "Liv I'm sorry they didn't mean it" Elliot said sitting beside her on the floor and hugging her tightly.

"They're right" she said, hysterical at this point.

"Olivia don't think like that, you're beautiful and talented and kind, you are nothing like him" Elliot said softly.

"She said so herself. I'm his child. I'm his flesh and blood" she sobbed.

"Hey that's not true. Besides people were different then, they didn't understand" Elliot whispered stroking her hair.

"She told me I was evil. What mother calls her child an evil whore" she sighed as tears streaked her face.

"Well she didn't understand either, she didn't see what I see" Elliot whispered looking deep into her eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have signed up for this" she said standing up. Elliot stood up too and blocked her path.

"But you're great at it" Elliot said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"But hearing them talk like that..." she trailed.

"They were insensitive but they didn't know" Elliot tried but Olivia just felt like she wanted to curl up and die. "You wanna talk about it... you know... your mom?" Elliot asked sitting on a bunk and gently pulling Olivia down onto his lap.

"He raped her and she spent my entire life making me miserable because of it. She beat me and she drank and sometimes... she'd get these flashbacks and she'd start throwing things at me and telling me that I had his eyes and I was evil. She said that I should've been aborted and now even my own squad sees me as the rape baby" she blurted, she hated showing weakness but she could never hide it from Elliot, it just came pouring out of her like a waterfall.

"I think you're a strong independent woman and your eyes are beautiful" he whispered putting his arms around her, giving her comfort.

"You don't have to say that I know it's not true. The one person who had a biological connection to me, the one person who was programmed to love me didn't think so" she said, she was much calmer now.

"I'm not saying this because I have to I'm saying this because I lo- care about you" Elliot said, hoping Olivia didn't notice he let it slip.

"I love you too" she whispered letting herself relax in his arms. They locked eyes and Elliot kissed her passionately. Olivia deepened the kiss and she ran her hands through his hair. She heard footsteps and jumped up just in time to see Munch standing at the door. He felt more guilty when he realised he'd made her cry.

"Olivia... I didn't mean what I said" he said quietly.

"It's OK. You don't have to justify yourself to me. If that's how you feel I don't want you changing your opinion to spare my feelings" she said before realizing that she wasn't the one to tell him. She looked to Elliot and he stood up.

"Liv it was an accident I got mad and well.. I let it slip I'm sorry" Elliot struggled but Olivia just walked out. "Please don't be mad" he begged, following her to the squad. She felt like all eyes were on her and it made her agitated.

"They're all staring at me. Why are they staring at me. Make them stop" she said panicking, her eyes darted from detectives to uni's.

"Calm down... it's OK" Elliot said but she was completely freaked out. Her breathing became fast and heavy. "Hey take it easy" Elliot said softly. This wasn't helping and in all her panic she fainted. "Liv!" Elliot said shaking her gently.

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Serena yelled running towards Olivia with a bottle in her hand. _

_"No please don't" she begged teary eyed as Serena lifted up the bottle. Olivia went to run but slipped over a can of beer Serena struck her with the bottle. Olivia used her hand to protect her head and she screamed as the glass pierced her skin. Serena snapped out of her rage when she saw the blood. "Oh baby I'm so sorry" she said in tears. _

_"Get away from me!" Olivia said in tears. _

_"But sweetheart" Serena said but Olivia just ran out. _

_"_OK easy" Elliot said and Olivia realised she was in the back of an ambulance.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You had a panic attack but you're fine" Elliot replied.

"I did?" she asked and he nodded. The paramedics let her leave without going to the hospital and Elliot dropped her home.

"If you need to talk I'm always here" Elliot said as Olivia stepped out of the car.

"I'll think about it" she said closing the door and walking off. Elliot watched as she entered her building and just thought. He wished he was with her, he felt like he had fallen for her. He needed her in his life, not just as a partner but as something more.

Olivia closed her door and crashed out on her couch. Her phone buzzed interrupting her, she answered without hesitation. "Hey Livvy" a masculine voice said. No one had called her Livvy in years, and she knew that could only mean one thing. He was back.

**Sorry this chapter is very spaced out and is all over the place but I was in a rush. My mom says she wants to take my phone to be fixed so I won't be able to update but it's her third time this week so I'm not sure but I had to update just to be sure! Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me to know that people enjoy reading my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat up screaming, she realised it was just a dream and laid back down. She shut her eyes tightly trying to rid herself of that horrible feeling. She got in the shower and stayed there was a knock at the door. She checked her watch, who would knock at 3:00am? She thought, it wouldn't be Elliot because she gave him a key. She dried herself off, got dressed and grabbed her gun. She looked through the peephole and saw Elliot. "El you gave me a heart attack" she said breathlessly. "What're you doing here so late? Is everything OK?" she asked worriedly.

"I came because I'm worried about you.. I got a call from you a half an hour ago and you were screaming so I rushed to my car and drove herre as quick as I could" he said breathlessly.

"Oh I must've left my phone on my bed and rolled over on it or something..." she trailed "what, did I say anything?" she asked hoping he didn't hear her cries for help.

"Jesus Christ Liv I thought you were being raped or something" he said hugging her tightly.

"No it was just a nightmare..." Olivia trailed.

"Oh thank god. I was terrified.. Seriously I thought you'd be killed, or kidnapped by a homicidal rapist" he said sounding so fearfully, Olivia found it adorable. She invited him in and he sat on the couch.

"You can stay here tonight if you want" Olivia said and Elliot nodded thankfully.

"Can I have a blanket?" he asked and she sat beside him.

"I had something better in mind" she whispered kissing him softly. He smiled warmly at her and deepened the kiss. He carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her softly, traveling down her body. Olivia could feel him giving her pleasure in ways she couldn't explain. Their moment was interrupted by Olivia's phone buzzing loudly.

"Ignore it baby just ignore it" Elliot whispered before kissing her neck.

"I can't it's Cragen" Olivia groaned, she really wasn't in the mood for work. Elliot gently pulled away from her and laid beside her. She looked at the number but it wasn't Cragen. "Hello..." she trailed not sure how to answer.

"Hey Livvy. Can he screw you as well as I can" the voice said in a dark tone.

"You don't have the right" she snapped and Elliot knew she wasn't talking to Cragen.

"I bet it doesn't feel the same" he whispered and Olivia got frustrated and threw her phone at the wall. Tears streamed down her face but she was filled with rage.

"Are you OK?" Elliot asked sitting up and giving her a serious look.

"I'm fine... I'm. Sorry... It was s wrong number" Olivia said, Elliot knew she was lying but he didn't want to push her. She climbed under the covers and turned to her side, tears silently trickled down her face. Elliot climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

"No" she said shakily, Elliot could feel her psychically shaking in his arms.

"OK well I'm here for you if you change your mind" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"El?" she asked as she began to doze.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?" she asked.

"Of course. Liv what's going on?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know" she whispered kissing him softly.

"What're you so afraid of?" Elliot whispered pulling her in close to him. She didn't utter a word she just looked down. "Whatever it is you don't have to face it alone, I'll be here for you" he whispered she didn't reply. She buried her face in his chest and fell asleep. Elliot however, couldn't help but wonder what had scared her so much.

The next morning Olivia woke up in the safety of Elliot's embrace. There was a knock at the door so she gently slipped away from him to answer it. When she got to the door she saw a box, she opened it and saw pictures, pictures that she thought she had erased from her mind for good. She knew he was taunting her, she just didn't want Elliot involved. She took out the pictures and looked through each, one by one. Then in the end of the box she saw the ring and a letter. She couldn't bring herself to hear what he was going to tell her. She put the box in the closet and left it there. She sat on the couch in silence. Elliot awoke and walked in to see her sitting there, staring blankly. "OK Liv I'm done with the guessing what's going on?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I... He ... I just" she said looking down as tears streamed down her face. "My mom was dating this guy and he had a son... and ..." she trailed before bursting into tears.

"It's OK... take your time" Elliot said wrapping his arms around her to give her security.

"He was 15 and I was 12 when he..." she trailed she just couldn't bring herself to talk about him. "He raped me and my mom walked in. She-she said I was a little whore who couldn't keep my legs closed and then. she started hitting me" she said starting to shake.

"Liv how long did this go on for?" he asked.

"4 years... Then he.. he got me pregnant. So our parents were gonna make us get married... I misscarried which of course I was blamed for... Then I left, I didn't look back. I thought that he'd just find someone else. But he won't leave me alone" she said breaking down. Elliot just stared trying to take this all in. He didn't think her answer would be so complicated. Then again, Olivia was a complicated person, with so many personalities and emotions. It's one of the many things that drew Elliot in.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you ever again" Elliot said softly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she said getting up and walking out of the room. Elliot realised what , they were no longer just friends. Their relationship had grown stronger and now that Olivia's secret was out he knew things would be different. He just wasn't sure what happens next?

**Thanks for the reviews! More is on the wayyy! I hope you guys enjoyed. :) please lemme know what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cragen called Elliot and Olivia in for a case but Elliot said he'd go alone and give Olivia some time to calm herself down. She locked all the doors and windows and laid on the couch to watch a movie. No matter what she did she didn't feel safe. Elliot was the only person who gave her security, the only person who understood. There was a loud knock on her door dragging her out of her thoughts but she didn't move. The knocking became more rapid and she knew she had to answer. She opened the door and saw him standing there, Michael Brown, her childhood rapist. She stumbled backwards from shock, her fear amused him and he seemed to enjoy their little encounter. "I see you've found yourself a boyfriend" he said stepping closer.

"You've been watching me?" she asked and he simply laughed in reply.

"So.. he satisfies you?" he asked seeming like he was genuinely interested.

"Whadda you want from me! You've already ruined my childhood have you come to take my adulthood as well?!" she yelled.

"You're mine. You did not have my permission to leave. You're adulthood is mine your life everything you do. Mine. I thought you would've learned that by now!" he yelled slapping her across the face, just as Elliot walked in.

"What the hell is going on?!" he half asked half yelled. He looked to Olivia who was in tears and then to the man who he immediately recognised. He pushed him against the wall and punched him in the face. "You touch her again and I'll have your body parts scattered across New York" he said in a dark tone.

"He's a keeper huh Livvy? Just make sure he doesn't direct his anger at you like that" Michael laughed.

"I would never" Elliot stated as if he were making a pact. He let Michael go and walked to Olivia. "Get out" he said and Michael casually walked out the door. Elliot held Olivia close to him, he knew there was nothing he could do the statute of limitations was up for the rapes and legally he wasn't doing anything wrong. Cragen called Elliot with yet another case but he didn't want to leave Olivia. "Captain Liv's pretty shaken up. I think I'll have to come in later than expected" he said but Cragen wasn't happy.

"She can't take a vacation whenever she feels like, you haven't even given me a reason why she's not at work" he said angrily.

"OK I'm coming, can. I talk to you when I get there?" he asked and Cragen accepted.

"El please don't go" Olivia pleaded. Elliot sighed, he knew he couldn't just leave her with that freak watching.

"C'mon you can cone with me" he said taking her by the hand.

"I really don't think I'm ready..." she trailed as they walked to the door.

"You can go to the cribs, I'll talk to Cragen, I'm sure he'll understand if we tell him" Elliot said but Olivia shook her head hurriedly. "Why?" he asked.

"Because he'll have me sent to a different unit. Maybe I should be in another unit .. I dunno" Olivia said looking down.

"Liv you're great with the victims. Cragen knows how good you are, he'll understand" Elliot said but Olivia wasn't so sure. They got to the squad and Elliot went to Cragen's office while Olivia went to the cribs.

"OK so go on. Tell me what's got Liv so rattled?" Cragen asked.

"She was raped" Elliot stated.

"What?! When? Was it recent?" Cragen asked all at once. He saw his detectives as his children and it hurt him that one was suffering.

"No. She was 12. But her rapist decided to pay her a visit today and he's been calling her and it's really got her paranoid" Elliot explained. Cragen nodded understandingly but then something hit him.

"Did you say she was 12?" he asked and Elliot nodded. "Did her rapist refer to her as Livvy?"

"Yeah why..." Elliot trailed, not understanding how Cragen knew or why it was so important.

"The case I was calling you two in for was a serial rapist who is targeting 12 year old girls with brown hair and brown eyes. He always talks to them while he rapes them and in all of their statements they said he called them Livvy" he said and Elliot was disgusted. "He keeps it in the Manhattan area, there's been no reports anywhere else and we have his DNA, he's not in the system" Cragen went on and this just made Elliot furious. "So I'm guessing he wants to relive it?"Cragen suggested but Elliot shook his head.

"He wants to make her relive it!" he said frustrated.

"What?" Cragen asked.

"He knew this case would go straight to us and Olivia would have to go through it all over again" Elliot said, pacing the floor. He felt like he needed to hit something, he was worried and frustrated all at once. Michael was getting in his head, he just hoped he could protect her from Michael's sick perversions. He knew this was a war and so far, Michael was winning, but it wasn't over yet.

**Sorry it's short guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'll have more on the way but hopefully this'll do for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I'm sorry I didn't update! :( also sorry this is an authors note. I actually want to cry. I had half a chapter typed up and it all deleted and I spent so long at it. My phone is broken and I have writers block which is a terrible combination. Sorry for complaining also sorry for making you wait. I promise I'll update asap please don't hate me! Also if you are on wattpad follow me, my name is SVUforever. Since I don't need notepad to post stories on there it SHOULDN'T take me as long. Oh god I'm so sorry I feel like bursting into tears. I spent hours guys, hours and all I have to show for it is a lousy authors note :(

I'll write more I promise. Thank you for putting up with me. It really means a lot that you like my stories!

\- Shan xx

.PS. People have been asking me to update "The Tragic Story Of Olivia Stabler" what're your thoughts? As for "We're Not Too Broken For Love" I'll update that asap too!

Thanks guys!.


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't been on in awhile, I don't know if you're still interested in reading but please review and lemme know. Also I should be updating my other story soon :P WARNING! There's a bit of a sex scene but I'm terrible at those scenes so there wont be much detail anyway LOL!**

Despite Elliot's disapproval Olivia insisted on talking to the latest victim, she knew Michael was the rapist but she didn't know how to catch him, Even with his DNA he still managed to evade arrest and Olivia knew he was doing this for her, he was taunting her with her worst nightmare. She shook those thoughts and walked into interrogation to see the little girl named Emily sitting there, staring off into the distance. "Hi I'm Olivia" Olivia said speaking softly. The young girl stayed quiet, she looked Olivia up and down before standing up and walking to the small window behind her chair. She looked through it for a few minutes before finally acknowledging Olivia's presence. "I don't wanna talk about it" she whispered softly.

"If you talk about it then maybe we can catch him, but if you don't he'll hurt someone else" Olivia said sitting across from Emily. The young girl looked to her tearfully.

"How old were you?" she asked looking deep into her eyes. Olivia's eyes widened on hearing the question now she started wondering if maybe this wasn't the first time. "How old were you?" Emily asked again, making herself a bit more audible.

"I...I was twelve" Olivia said quietly and Emily sighed.

"You're lucky... I was 7" she said and she looked at Olivia more closely and sighed. "12? Are you sure?" she asked getting up and walking closer to Olivia. She found it annoying that Emily was playing detective but she needed her to talk so she went along with it.

"Yes I was 12 years old" she said and Emily nodded and sat back down.

"You have a lot of pain in your eyes I can see it, someone close to you hurt you didn't they?" she asked and Olivia blinked back her tears.

"That's not important we're here to talk about you and what happened" Olivia said quietly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to trigger a memory. I'll tell you" she sighed. "I was walking home from school and he dragged me into an alley he took off my clothes and told me that I was going to enjoy it. He started talking to me. He kept saying , does that satisfy you Livvy which I couldn't understand" she said and on hearing these words Olivia found herself caught up in a flashback. "Olivia?" Emily asked lightly putting her hand on Liv's shoulder which caused her to jump. "You're Livvy aren't you?" she asked softly and Olivia nodded. Elliot walked in deciding that, that was enough.

He took her back to his place because he knew she didn't feel safe at home. "OK you take the bed and I'll take the couch" he said handing her an old shirt.

"No really it's fine I'll take the couch, I don't wanna get in your way or anything" she said quietly.

"You're not in my way" Elliot said softly. Olivia went to the bathroom to change and Elliot put on "Taken" and made popcorn. Olivia returned and saw the movie. "I love this movie" she said sitting on the couch beside him. Halfway through it she fell asleep on Elliot and he smiled, he took her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him. He gently laid her on the bed, They hadn't really discussed their relationship and things were a little complicated so Elliot went to get up and Olivia gently pulled him back down. "Stay with me?" she whispered and he smiled getting in beside her. She snuggled in close to him bringing him in as closely as possible so she could feel his warmth. He smiled down at her and gently played with her hair until they were both asleep.

Olivia awoke in Elliot's arms and smiled, she went to get up but he had a tight hold on her. "El?" she whispered and he still didn't move "Elliot?" she whispered a little louder. He loosened his grip but he was still in a deep sleep. Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom to shower. She let the warm water run over her as thoughts rushed through her head. She jumped feeling arms around her waist before realising it was Elliot. She let herself relax and leaned her head against his chest, it was like the world around them had melted away. She turned around and kissed him passionately. She moved closer to him wrapping her hands around his neck. "Are you sure you want to?" Elliot whispered. Olivia didn't reply she just kissed him deeper. "Yes" she whispered against his lips when she finally replied. Elliot smiled and gently lifted her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he gently pushed her against the wall for support. He gently made his way inside her and an involuntary moan escaped her. He moved a little faster and she shut her eyes tightly enjoying the pleasure. "Yes keep going I'm close" she whispered kissing him yet again, He ran his hands all over her body and kissed almost every inch of her. The pleasure was almost unbearable, with every soft touch Olivia felt herself drifting away into a world of her own. He went further inside her and she could feel herself start to cum. Elliot smiled enjoying it just as much as she did. He gently pulled away but Olivia pulled him back towards her "no, no just 5 more minutes" she begged and Elliot smiled a little.

"I'm sorry but we're going to be late for work" he said kissing her head she smiled a little disappointedly. Elliot wrapped a towel around himself and turned to Liv, he grabbed another towel and wrapped her up in it before carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and kissed her forehead before walking off to get dressed. Olivia just sat for a minute and thought, she had never felt so happy in her life, no one had ever treated her the way Elliot treats her...


End file.
